


fuller

by hashbrownlewds (clerlys)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, cad gets dicked down what more do you want, cleaned up from a tumblr post, slight cum kink, trans Caduceus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerlys/pseuds/hashbrownlewds
Summary: It's an absolutely obscene view, purely filthy - and Caleb thinks of this as praise.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	fuller

It's an absolutely obscene view, purely filthy - and Caleb thinks of this as praise. 

He can barely tear his eyes away from it to look at Caduceus, how his hair falls in front of his face, Fjord’s head tucked near-perfect into the crook of his neck and slowly pressing kisses to the furred skin. He can’t help but look back down at where they’re joined, where Fjord’s cock is seated deep inside Caduceus’s cunt. 

Caleb is in a perfect position, kneeling in between the spread legs of the other two. He can smell it, too, Caduceus’s heady-sweet slick that wets Fjord’s shaft, making the lewdest, wet noises every time Caduceus bounces up and down on him. 

“How are you - oh, Fjord - doing down there, Caleb?” Caduceus speaks up, inquiring in a beautifully breathy voice, one hand moving from where it clutches Fjord’s soft thigh to pass through Caleb’s hair. It tightens when Fjord bucks his hips upwards, driving deeper into Caduceus, and Caleb can  _ see _ it. 

“I think I am having the greatest time of my life.” Caleb says, a little breathless - and he reaches out. He presses his thumb tentatively against Caduceus’s hooded clit, reveling in the full-body shiver it draws from him; he trails his fingers over his slick cunt, and down Fjord’s shaft, just as wet and sweet. 

“Oh, that’s - Caleb, that feels good.” Fjord tries to still his hips, but can’t help but grind further into Caduceus. 

Caduceus's tightness must feel so good, those slick walls twitching around Fjord’s cock - and Caleb can’t help but ease in an index finger in beside Fjord, dipping into Caduceus’s pussy with little resistance. It draws a noise from the firbolg that Caleb feels in his bones. Long, low, and shuddering. 

“That’s so good.” Caduceus pants, rocking his hips slowly as Caleb presses his finger in further. It's so hot, between his walls and Fjord’s dick, and so tight too. He rocks his digit in and out, drinking in the resounding moans from the other two like he’s parched. 

“Deuce- you don’t think that y- you could uh, fit both of us?” Fjord suggests with an anticipatory tremble in his voice, another roll of his hips into Caduceus. Caleb moans at the thought, unable to hold the noise back. His cock twitches hard, the thought of burying himself deep inside Caduceus’s cunt, Fjord’s cock spreading him even wider. 

“Please. Caleb, please, come up here, let me take both of you,” Caduceus pleads, each word more rushed than the one prior. Desperation suits that usually calm voice of his. Caleb’s hands shake as he gets to his feet, the aching of his legs as they unfold barely registering in his mind. Fjord’s eyes are glazed over in some carnal awe as Caduceus encouragingly pulls Caleb closer by a hand on the small of his back. 

“Can I-?” Caleb’s words catch in his throat when he finds the confidence to look up at Caduceus; lips parted, soft eyes wide and watery and hopeful. His furred hand dips to Caleb’s ass, squeezing the flesh so that Caleb jumps slightly. Fjord is watching him as he presses the tip of his cock to Caduceus’s cunt, running the leaking tip over his clit and down to his stretched entrance. He presses a finger in again - then two, gingerly. Caduceus inches his legs further apart, an invitation, almost begging. Places a finger either side of his pussy, spreading himself as wide as he can. It’s unintentional, and unbelievably hot. 

“Please, Caleb. I want you and Fjord so bad. I want to feel even fuller." 

"Ah, fuck, Caleb, please, wanna feel you and Cad-" 

Hastened by the fervent words, Caleb slowly, so slowly, begins to push inside Caduceus, drawing his fingers out as he does so. Moans from all three of them mingle in the air; Caduceus’s deep voices rises high on a hitch, gasping in pain-pleasure. Fjord’s is half a growl, suppressing the need to fuck into Caduceus as he’s stretched impossibly wider, feeling Caleb’s shaft rub against his as he seats himself further in. Caleb’s jaw is loose and his noise even looser, unabashed for all the pleasure that’s taking him. 

"Tight,” Caleb gasps, and Caduceus takes tight hold of his hip, holding him close. 

“You’re perfect, Caleb, both of you-” the cleric’s eyes fall shut as he speaks, rocking his hips back and forth between each cock inside him, voicing soft  _ oh _ s as every ache melts slowly into pleasure. A grey hand falls from Caleb to pull back the hood of his clit, the swollen, sensitive nub twitching in response. Caduceus strokes it with an index finger, trying to keep the movements in time with Caleb’s unsure thrusts against him, coating the pad of his finger in his slick. 

“Let me-” Fjord cuts in, pressing his chest closer to Caduceus’s back, snaking a hand from his hip to replace his at his pussy, rubbing his clit with more purpose, faster - wanting him to cum. 

He arches his back beautifully (Fjord has to tuck a sweep of pink around Caduceus’s shoulder because it’s getting in his face), letting out a long, low moan, rutting into Fjord’s hand and down on their cocks. He looks so full, and drowning so deep in pleasure, that Fjord’s almost jealous. 

It’s not long until Caduceus comes, sobbing out a mix of Fjord’s and Caleb’s name, clenching around their girths as he hunches over. Caleb’s next, with Fjord on his heels, and Caduceus can only clutch at the two as they fill him up with their spend. 

He rocks back and forth, almost milking them, until he comes down from his orgasm, inner thighs shining with his own slick. He's boneless, falling back against Fjord, his sheer size threatening to send Fjord back too. 

“Oh... my.” Caduceus whispers as Fjord snakes his arms around Caduceus's waist, holds him protectively. Caduceus encourages Caleb forward to rest against his pink chest. 

“I believe this is only the beginning,” Caleb adds, a hint of slyness showing through the light tone of post-orgasm haze. 

And indeed it isn’t - after a few minutes of sharing each other’s body warmth, Caduceus slides from between them and sets himself down on the bed, belly down, as from gentle instruction from Caleb. Caleb sits at Caduceus’s head, petting his hair and pressing a couple of fingers into his tongue before his cock stirs with interest again and he can press it between Cad's lips. Fjord, with one hand rubbing the small of Caduceus’s back, uses the natural slick from his front hole to slowly open up his ass, at first only rocking a single digit in and out of his hole, listening and responding to every soft moan around Caleb’s cock. 

“Fjord,” is all Caduceus can say when he pulls his mouth free, warm and wanting. 

“More?” he asks, tracing a second finger around Caduceus’s rim. 

“Yeah.  _ Please _ ." 

So he slides the second finger in, easing past the stretch, his prick twitching at the noise Caduceus makes, lifting his hips up. He massages Cad’s cunt with his other hand, absolutely soaked with his own arousal, decidedly avoiding his sensitive clit. He can feel his and Caleb’s cum that’s still gradually dripping out of his hole. 

Before Caleb can come from the slow ministrations of Caduceus’s mouth, he eases him off with an impressive amount of willpower.

“Would you like to be fucked again, Caduceus?” Caleb asks slowly, tasting every syllable on his tongue as he looks down at Caduceus, open-mouthed and panting softly.

“Mmh. I'd love to.” comes the gentle, hazy reply, followed by a shudder as Fjord does something right with his fingers inside him, scissoring them gently. 

“Up you go.” Caleb encourages, hands on Caduceus’s shoulders, watching as he sits himself up, Fjord adjusting his hand to keep his fingers safely nestled inside him. 

“Hey- mind if I turn round? Wanna look at Fjord.” Cad requests, and Caleb gets a lovely view of Fjord biting his lower lip. 

" _ Ja _ , if you want to. I think my view will be just as good.” he quips mildly, eliciting a shy smile from Caduceus as he pauses for Fjord to slowly draw his fingers from him. Caduceus then adjusts himself to face Fjord, who flushes a dark green at looking up at Caduceus. His features are soft and smooth with pleasure, his eyelashes light and thick, eyed hooded and half-lidded. 

Caleb pushes up from his seating position to press himself close to Caduceus’s back - as much of it as he can, considering the difference in height. He lets a hand trail down to his ass, already slick and loose from Fjord’s earlier ministrations. 

Caduceus captures Fjord’s lips in a warm kiss, their tongues sliding together as Fjord takes hold of the base of his own cock, rests it against Caduceus’s core. He leans further forward against Fjord with a gentle whine as Caleb slips two fingers into him with little resistance, voicing an involuntary noise when he tightens around the digits. 

“Nh. Caleb,” Fjord hisses out when he can, angling his head to look at the wizard, “you wanna– y'know?" 

Caleb can only nod, taking his cock and giving it a steady, firm stroke. He passes his gaze down Caduceus’s back, the dip of his spine, the light fuzz over his skin. 

"Ready when you are.” Caduceus says over his shoulder, with a needy undertone to it that Caleb loves, and Cad angles his hips so his ass is sticking out even more. Removing his fingers from his ass, he replaces them with the head of his cock, rubbing gently before beginning to push in. 

Caduceus’s mouth drops open in a soft moan, almost surprised, as Caleb slowly eases in behind him. He looks down at Fjord, who’s looking right back at him, slightly dazed with arousal. 

“Oh, Caleb, that feels so  _ nice _ .” Caduceus sighs, tone strained with need, rocking back against him when he bottoms out inside him. Caleb, pressing his forehead to Caduceus's back to steady himself, goes as slowly as he can bear to, one hand holding his hip, anchoring himself. 

Fjord steals another kiss from Caduceus, shorter this time but all the more passion. He can feel the heat and the wetness from Caduceus’s cunt, twice as appetising with the knowledge that Caleb has his other hole filled. he presses the pad of his thumb firmly against his clit, listens to the high noise that follows. 

“Fjord, please.” Caduceus whispers, rather prettily, and there isn’t anything that could’ve stopped him from claiming his soft, soaking cunt, keeping his finger on his clit. 

Caduceus’s head drops, groaning from the feeling of being filled in both holes. Hr undulates his hips between the two, almost desperate for more of the dual sensation, the raw pleasure. 

Caleb is sure he can feel Fjord’s cock, the heat of it sheathed inside the firbolg. It’s stupidly hot. He starts to pick up his speed, a rhythm of slow, measured thrusts, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his skin. 

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Caduceus encourages both of them; and he finds himself less inclined to speak, and more to make the kinds of noises he knows Fjord and Caleb love, and just let himself  _ feel _ . 

And he does, enjoying the feeling of being so full in a different way, trying to fuck himself on each cock inside him. Fjord’s thumb rubbing his clit in slow circles just adds to the feeling that burns inside him, growing steadily again. 

He comes again, quicker this time from the sensitivity, shutting his eyes tight as he stiffens between the two bodies flush against him. Caduceus is not the type to be embarrassed about noise, so he makes his without shame - gentle, constant keens and moans - revelling in it all. He thinks, at some point, he begs for Fjord and Caleb to fill him up with their spend, to feel them cum inside him again. There’s something wonderful about the feeling of holding their cum inside him, so warm and belonging to them. 

They oblige - Caleb first, perhaps given a headstart from Caduceus’s mouth earlier, subconsciously digging blunt nails into Caduceus’s hip as he spills inside his ass. Fjord’s ministrations on Caduceus’s swollen clit haven’t paused, even as he buries his head into the crook of Caduceus’s shoulder, muffling the gasps he makes as he hits climax. 

Bordering on overstimulation, Caduceus can only fervently run his fingers through Fjord’s hair, panting and trembling. Soon, Fjord’s hand stills at his cunt, and he lets out a long sigh, purely of euphoria and relief.

It takes them twice as long, if not longer, to pull away and leave Caduceus empty. there’s something so satisfying about it - to all of them - for Cad to be filled up and fucked so completely. 

The three steal another hour just to lie in bed together, appreciating each other’s warmth and intimacy. 

“Hey, look at that.” Caduceus says at one point, legs spread as he lies between Fjord and Caleb, dipping two fingers briefly into his pussy, then bringing them back up, shining with slick and come. He pops them into his mouth, humming and nonchalantly licking them clean. 

Both Caleb and Fjord stare at him with flushed faces. 


End file.
